


A Nice Place to Visit

by craterdweller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s04e15 Outcast, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Chosen, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on Earth with Sheppard, Ronon has an encounter with someone unusual. Takes place during the SGA season 4 episode Outcast and about 5 years Post Chosen in the Buffyverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Place to Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



Ronon Dex was a little bored. John was still with his family settling old issues. Though happy that his friend was getting some closure, he had hoped to spend at least one day exploring Earth. So he’d taken the car and drove into what passed for town. John had never mentioned his family nor his wealth, and like most wealthy communities, there wasn’t much nightlife for someone like him. He’d tried the local bar but it was far too sedate. So that’s how he found himself getting knocked to the ground in an alley outside. Icy, wraith-like hands gripped him before fangs in a distorted face bit into his neck. He kicked out at his attacker with both legs, dislodging him.

Then a tiny blonde, that couldn’t weigh more than a hundred and ten pounds, attacked the wraith. He jumped into the fray only to be shoved back into his would be rescuer. As they fell, Ronon twisted them so that he would absorb most of the fall.

“What the hell did you do that for?” She demanded from atop him.

“What?” Her green eyes blazed with fire. The warrior in him wanted her.

“I was about to dust that vamp before you did your macho thing.” God he was a hottie. Normally, she wouldn’t go for dreads, but on this guy they kinda worked. The Slayer part of her wanted him. She wanted him. The vamp had gotten away and she was horny. She felt his hardness against her thigh. With a predatory smile, she kissed him, hard.

He growled as he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding under her short skirt and encountering her bare ass. He reached under her thong and probed her with long, skilled fingers. A few strokes to her clit and she came. He rolled them over, using his weight to keep her pinned as he stroked her more intensely. She came again even harder, and he continued his ministrations without letting up. He loved foreplay. Loved making his partner beg for him to stop. She once again surprised him, flipping them over so she was in the dominant position. With a quick motion she ripped open his jeans and rode him hard and fast. When she came for the third time, she gripped him so hard he thought he was going to pass out. Only his warrior’s discipline kept his own orgasm at bay.

So she liked it hard and fast? While she was still in the throes of her release, he flipped them once again, putting her on all fours. He slammed into her, rotating his hips so he’d hit different spots within her. He was balls deep when she came again, and this time he came with her. With an evil grin, he wrapped his left arm tightly around her waist while his right hand furiously stroked her clit, triggering a chain of orgasms in her. He came again, even harder than before. They collapsed to the ground and he rolled off her.

“Hey, B? Where’d you go?” A voice from nearby called.

“Be there in a sec, Faith.” Hastily straightening her clothes she grinned as he tried to fasten his broken zipper. “Oops. Sorry, about the zipper.” And then she was running off in the direction of the voice.

Ronon grinned back. He’d definitely have to visit Earth again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Made for raktajinos. Also fills quite a few bingo prompts.


End file.
